


You're a Bad Habit

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: It's Not What You Think [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, I love working with music to inspire writing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Second year, Teen!Izaya, Teen!Shizuo, The song is used loosely, Underage Sex, hit me if i missed something important, more just for the vibe, no beta we die like men, raira days, they in high school, this was real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Things weren't sunshine and rainbows, but that didn't mean Shizuo wasn't going to keep doing it. Izaya had become a habit—a bad one—not that Shizuo would quit him. Because he could. If he wanted to.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: It's Not What You Think [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	You're a Bad Habit

_So maybe things hadn’t worked out the way Shizuo thought they would._ Shizuo had been enamoured with Izaya for all of three days, and when school started he was snapped out of that fantasy. _For a time at least._ Shizuo and Izaya were definitely _physically_ compatible if that Friday night had been anything to go on— _but Izaya was a horrible fucking person._ He had spurred a fight between Shizuo and a group of senior students on soccer field A, and then _cut him_ when Shizuo retaliated. It put a stop on all of Shizuo’s ideas of Izaya being anything more than the person he gave his virginity to. _For all of six months._ Instead Shizuo spent his time avoiding the flea as much as possible, hating the violent reaction he had towards the brunet since that first day of school when Shinra—who was apparently a mutual friend—had introduced them properly. Of course, it wasn’t always possible when Izaya went out of his way to annoy Shizuo—though the blond could live with some of the things Izaya did. It had taken a full year to figure things out between the two of them completely, and now Shizuo understood Izaya better than most— _at least he liked to believe he did._ He had become a bad habit, and while Shizuo knew he could _probably_ break himself of it, he found he didn’t want to, not when Izaya was— _Izaya._

It was Friday, the bell had rung to dismiss everyone for lunch, and Shizuo had decided to take up a seat in the music room on the third floor, finding solace in the silence. The acoustics were terrible in this one, it was hardly ever used, and so it was the one quiet place Shizuo could find in the chaos of the lunch break. A knocking sound from his left had Shizuo turning his head to see the person that refused to leave his thoughts. _Izaya._ Izaya had sought him out, and while Shizuo’s first reaction would have been to get up and leave, the soft light in Izaya’s eyes told him that the situation didn’t call for it. _Izaya wasn’t here to stir up trouble._ Shizuo had been sitting near the window, and Izaya moved towards him after closing the door to perch himself on the teacher’s desk behind Shizuo. Soft hands shifted through his hair a moment later, and Shizuo’s eyes closed at the sensation, his head tilting backwards to press against that touch a little harder. A soft huff came from behind him—Shizuo had begun to recognize that sound as amusement—just before Izaya’s voice was filling his ears.

“Sorry about yesterday, I didn’t think you’d follow me into the street for such a little prank.” _Yesterday._ Izaya had instigated a chase that ended with Shizuo being run over by a fairly _large_ shipping truck. It had hurt yes, but Shizuo had only been a little sore this morning— _though his head had been pounding since it happened._ Izaya’s voice had wrapped around the apology with sincerity, and Shizuo decided not to say anything, preferring to focus on the way Izaya was rubbing at his temples, as if the brunet knew Shizuo had been nursing a migraine. A moment later Izaya’s index finger drew a line down the center of Shizuo’s forehead and along his nose. Shizuo tilted his head further back until his head was resting in Izaya’s lap completely and he could see his face.

“You shouldn’t pinch your eyebrows like that, you’ll get wrinkles.” As soon as his voice quieted a soft mouth was pressed to Shizuo’s, and the blond reveled in the way his body released every shred of tension. _Izaya._ It was moments like these, when no one else was around to watch—to witness, to overhear—that Izaya was sweet instead of bitter. The brunet pulled away a moment later and as his mouth receded Shizuo’s eyelids lifted to bring his face into focus again. Izaya was smiling at him, just a slight upturn at the corner of his lips, and Shizuo liked that smile out of all the ones Izaya had shared with him and others. _It was soft._ He and Shizuo weren’t what anyone would describe as a functional couple, but they came back to each other every time, _like magnets._ Izaya had an irresistible pull to him, and Shizuo wouldn’t— _because he probably could **if** he really wanted to—_deny himself or the lithe brunet what it was they so obviously wanted. _Each other._ Shizuo raised a hand to brush his fingers across Izaya’s cheek, felt his chest warm at the way Izaya’s eyes slipped shut as he pressed closer to nuzzle his cheek against Shizuo’s palm. Shizuo took a breath and let it out through his nose as he reached further to brush Izaya’s bangs away from his eyes.

“It’s okay—my fault for taking your bait.” Izaya hummed as though in agreement before he was dropping his mouth to Shizuo’s forehead and his hands were sliding over Shizuo’s shoulders and down his chest.

“I’m still sorry. Your eyebrows keep tensing—headache?” Shizuo nodded his head, and just like that Izaya’s fingers were back on his temples and rubbing in slow, purposeful circles. Shizuo’s eyes slid closed again as he indulged in the attention he was receiving from Izaya. It wasn’t often that the brunet felt generous enough to dote on him, but when he did Shizuo tried not to squander it, and he always made sure to tell Izaya he appreciated it. Shizuo sat quietly as Izaya soothed some of the throbbing in his skull, and the only noise in the room was the wind blowing through the window and the commercial jingles Izaya was humming. _Shizuo liked that sound._ When Izaya was comfortable he’d hum, or whistle, or tap his fingers on the closest object. Izaya made music when he was content, and Shizuo had begun memorizing the different tunes Izaya liked. _That last one was a gum commercial on the kid's channel._

“I was thinking, you haven’t been over to my new place.” Izaya had stopped humming, and Shizuo opened his eyes as Izaya spoke, almost to himself. The brunet titled his head until Shizuo could see his eyes again, and Shizuo nodded his head, wondering where Izaya was going with this. When he offered another smile instead of more words, Shizuo sat up and forced Izaya’s hands away from his head. He shifted around with his seat until he was facing Izaya, and the brunet gave him one of those false smiles— _he’s nervous now._ Izaya wasn’t fidgeting anymore, and Shizuo new that he was forcing himself to be still, which just wasn’t in the smaller boy’s nature.

“I didn’t know you had moved.”

 _“Mhm,_ about two weeks ago. I wanted more space, and while living at home was fine, I’ve got privacy now. Mairu and Kururi can’t go through my things anymore.” Izaya’s voice sharpened as he spoke about his younger sisters, and Shizuo couldn’t help the huff he let out through his nose as he crossed his arms and leant forward to lay them across Izaya’s lap. _Comfortable._ Shizuo let this head drop down too, and then closed his eyes as Izaya’s fingers threaded through his hair and the brunet started humming again. _How long until lunch was over?_ Shizuo wondered to himself if he would have enough time to take a nap here— _he was exhausted—_ and found himself interrupted when Izaya started talking again.

“Come over tonight.” Shizuo’s eyes opened, but he kept his head where it was, knowing Izaya’s hands would leave his skull if he moved. Instead, Shizuo let out a non-committal sound, hoping Izaya would take that as enough of an answer. Instead a sharp tug on his hair forced Shizuo to raise his head as a hiss slipped past his teeth. Izaya’s eyes had heated some, and Shizuo recognized that look better than any other. _Desire._ Izaya’s eyes turned to molten lava when he wanted something from Shizuo, whether it was a snack out of his lunch, his attention, or something more _physical._ Shizuo had learned to discern the difference between all of them in an _extremely_ short period of time, and at this very moment, _Izaya wanted to be touched._ Shizuo felt his blood heat as he unfolded his arms to wrap his hands around Izaya’s hips and give him a squeeze. _They were at school for fuck’s sake._

“Sure. Text me the address and what time yo—”

 _“Just come home with me after school._ You have a club meeting today, right? Well I’ll just make myself scarce and meet with you after.” _Of course._ Izaya didn’t like being seen in public with Shizuo unless the two of them were fighting, and Shizuo wondered if it had something to do with the persona the brunet like to wear. When Shizuo didn’t respond right away, Izaya leant forward and reached out until he was sliding off the desk into Shizuo’s lap and winding his arms around the blond’s neck. _Comfortable._ Izaya didn’t weight very much— _maybe just a little over 50 kilograms—_ but whenever he clambered into Shizuo’s lap, he couldn’t help but relax with the weight of Izaya on top of him. Izaya arched his spine until his chest was pressing solidly against Shizuo’s, and then his mouth cut up into a vicious grin as his hands shifted until his fingers were threaded through the ends of Shizuo’s hair to pull.

“Or, we could just do it right here— _I came to school ready for a good day.”_ Izaya brushed the second sentence against the shell of Shizuo’s ear, and the blond had to repress a shudder as Izaya rocked his hips backwards until his ass was pressed to Shizuo’s groin. _Hard._ There was something in Izaya’s school slacks that didn’t feel normal, and when Shizuo swept his hands around Izaya’s hips to give him a solid grope through the fabric, his fingers brushed against something round between Izaya’s cheeks.

 _“ **Please** God let that be what I think it is.” _A sharp giggle hit Shizuo’s ears, and then he was raising his head to catch Izaya’s mouth in a feral kiss while he worked Izaya’s belt open. _Screw it, no one’s here._ Izaya slipped out of Shizuo’s lap to finish getting his slacks undone, then turned around and shoved them down to his knees and bent over the desk behind him. _Christ._ There was a bright pink _plug_ nestled between Izaya’s cheeks, and the brunet wiggled his hips to make his ass sway a little in invitation. Shizuo nearly hit himself in the face as he raised his arm to check his watch— _fifteen minutes to the bell. Twenty-five for the tardy—_ before standing and nearly ripping his own slacks while he tried to get them undone.

“How much time do we have?” Izaya’s voice had come out breathy, and Shizuo stepped closer until he could drape his body over Izaya’s and kiss at his throat.

“Fifteen minutes if I don’t want to be late.” Once he got his zipper down Shizuo pushed his briefs and slacks down enough to expose his cock, and then reached for the plug to give it a shallow press into Izaya’s body. Izaya rocked up onto his toes with the sensation and his head pressed back against his shoulders, exposing more skin for Shizuo to abuse with his teeth. Shizuo did it a few times, wanting to sensitize Izaya a little more so this would take less time, and then slowly pulled the plug from his body and set it on the desk in front of him. Izaya raised back up onto his toes to make it easier for Shizuo to line himself up, and then both of them were moaning as Shizuo sunk into his body. _Bliss._

“Fuck that is _exactly_ what I needed. J—just sit there for a second.” Izaya’s spine had arched as soon as Shizuo bottomed out, and the request from the brunet wasn’t unusual after they had done this so many times. Shizuo shuffled his feet a little closer to brace his legs against Izaya’s to take a little weight off his toes, and then slipped his hands under Izaya’s body to get a good grip on him. One of Shizuo’s hands wrapped carefully around Izaya’s throat, knowing Izaya found that touch both comforting and arousing, and then let the other grasp tightly around his hip because that bone was sturdy enough to take an accidentally too tight grip from Shizuo. Shizuo placed kisses against the fabric covering Izaya’s shoulders as he waited for Izaya to give him a signal asking for more, and then set a hard pace once permission was given. _Ten minutes._ Shizuo could make it that quick, though he knew both he and Izaya preferred to take their time together. It was one of the things he and Izaya had in common— _they liked to drown in the pleasure for hours._ Izaya had been over to Shizuo’s house a handful of times whenever he’d been sure both his mother and Kasuka had been out, likewise Shizuo had been to Izaya’s home when his sisters and mother were gone, and they’d spend the better part of two hours just blowing each other and rutting against the others cock before Izaya even asked to be stretched for sex. _That was average._ Izaya liked lots of foreplay, liked all of his nerve endings to ache with the pleasure until it hurt before he wanted Shizuo inside him.

 _Shizuo missed the entire period._ The music room was hardly _ever_ used because the acoustics were _shit,_ and Izaya had abused that fact completely. Shizuo had intended to make it quick, just wanted to tip Izaya over the edge because he could keep a lid on himself until Izaya could take him home later, but then Izaya had goaded Shizuo into taking them right the tardy bell without allowing Izaya an orgasm. _He wanted to be edged, and Shizuo could hardly say no._ He’d been aware of the bell ringing— _he had heard it—_ but the moans leaking out of Izaya’s throat had been so _sweet,_ Shizuo elected to **_ignore_** it. He spent the period with his cock inside the brunet, and Shizuo wondered why he and Izaya hadn’t thought to screw in school before then. Shizuo and Izaya were re-dressing by the time the bell rang, and Shizuo cursed himself after realizing that he was going to have to make up an excuse for missing the period when he went to see Mr. Honda for the homework. Izaya cleared his throat behind Shizuo, and the blond turned just in time to see Izaya fixing his belt.

“You’re still going to come by, aren’t you?” Izaya stepped closer and ran his hands down Shizuo’s chest until his fingers were wrapped around Shizuo’s hips. Shizuo stepped into Izaya without being asked and brushed some of the hair that was still sticking to Izaya’s cheek from his face as he dipped his head to kiss him. Shizuo let out a hum that he hoped Izaya would interpret as a yes, and watched as color spread across Izaya’s face. _He liked that color a lot._ Izaya’s cheeks turned the shade of late blooming cherry blossoms when he was embarrassed, and Shizuo found himself thinking of new ways to get that color to show up more and more often. When Izaya’s eyes didn’t move from Shizuo’s face and his fingers tightened, Shizuo let out a breath and leant down to run his nose along Izaya’s jaw.

“Yeah, I’ll still come over. My club meeting shouldn’t take too long, maybe half an hour. Where do you want me to meet you when I’m ready to go?” Izaya had pressed into the touch until the two of them were just nuzzling against each other, and Shizuo couldn’t help but feel delight as a satisfied purr rumbled out of Izaya’s throat directly into Shizuo’s. The tardy bell for the next period interrupted them, and Shizuo knew that he was going to be in deeper shit than he already was if he didn’t get moving. Shizuo’s eyes landed on the pink plug still sitting on the desk and felt his own cheeks heat as he cleared his throat and stepped away from Izaya.

 _“Don’t forget that here._ I gotta get going or Mr. Naoki will kill me, I’ve been late the entire week. Text me where you want me to meet you!” Shizuo turned on his heel to jog to class, but he didn’t miss the goodbye Izaya called after him. _Bye Shizu-chan!_ Shizuo didn’t much care for the nickname, thought it sounded childish— _he vividly remembered a girl in his elementary school that insisted on calling him Shizu-chan instead of his preferred Shizuo-kun—_ but ultimately decided that if Izaya was fond of it, he could learn to live with it. _Like most other things concerning the brunet._ Shizuo found himself compromising a lot for Izaya, and while he didn’t mind it, he wished Izaya would bend a little sometimes too.

Shizuo spent an agonizing ten minutes trying to explain away his absence from class to Mr. Honda, and ended up using Kasuka as a scapegoat. _Which worked every time._ Shizuo claimed that Kasuka had called him from his middle school needing an escort home since he was sick and their mother couldn’t collet him. It had worked, but Shizuo was certain that he wouldn’t be able to use that excuse ever again— _for any of the teachers._ His club meeting went well, and it was brief as always when they were in the middle of a book. _The literature club._ Shizuo had always liked books, and found a niche that didn’t mind that he was quick to anger. _His club-mates called him intensely passionate._ The twelve of them had chatted about the characters of the book they were reading, shared theories as to how it would end, and then called it a day after scheduling the next meeting for the following Wednesday to avoid conflict with a couple people’s other extra-curriculars. Shizuo stayed behind to tidy the classroom since he hadn’t received a text from Izaya yet, and then made a slow walk towards his locker to change his shoes in the hopes that Izaya’s occasionally short attention span was the reason for the lack of communication.

Shizuo ended up waiting by the school gates for an extra hour after everyone— _including the teachers—_ had left, with no sign of Izaya anywhere. Shizuo decided to do a lap around the school in the hopes of finding him, and came up empty. Shizuo thought that it was a little strange as he headed back towards the main entrance of the school. When he and Izaya agreed on something—a meeting place, a time, a location—Izaya was really good about being there, and it didn’t make much sense to Shizuo that Izaya would back out, especially since Izaya had asked for him to stop by _his_ place. It occurred to Shizuo that Izaya had never specified a time or place for them to meet, and decided to cut his losses. If Izaya wanted him over, he knew how to call him. It was a quiet walk home, and Shizuo sort of missed the chatter that would have accompanied him if Izaya had been there.

Shizuo was helping his mother in the kitchen when Kasuka wandered into the room from down the hall with Shizuo’s phone in his hand. He extended it out towards Shizuo and told him that it had been going off in his room for quite a while. Shizuo cursed under his breath as he wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing and grabbed the device to flip it open. _Eight missed called from Izaya._ Shizuo excused himself and slipped towards his bedroom to call Izaya back, hoping he wouldn’t be angry with him. Izaya picked up relatively quickly after Shizuo dialed his number.

“Hey, sorry I missed your calls, I was helping my mom with dinner.”

 _“That’s okay, I kept you waiting after school. I had a couple of errands that I had to do today, and I completely forgot to text you. Do you still want to come over, or is it too late for me to fix things?”_ Shizuo ducked his head out of his room to look at the clock at the end of the hall— _six-fifteen—_ and decided that he should help his mom finish up before he left, as if Shizuo wouldn’t have still dropped by if Izaya had called at midnight.

“Nothing to fix. I just gotta finish helping my mom. Should I eat here, or—” Shizuo’s phone buzzed against his cheek and he pulled it away from his face to see he had a new message from Izaya. He pressed the speaker back to his ear as Izaya’s voice drifted through the line.

 _“I’ll order in for us. I just texted you the address, let me know when you get close and I’ll come down to meet you at the doors.”_ Shizuo promised he wouldn’t be long, and then the both of them hung up. Shizuo thought it would be presumptuous to pack a bag for the night and next day, but it was the first time Shizuo and Izaya would be _completely_ alone together in one of their places for more than a few stolen hours. It also happened to be a Friday, and his homework load— _outside of Mr. Honda’s class—_ was relatively light for the weekend. After opening the message from Izaya and putting the address into a GPS app for later, Shizuo slipped his phone back into his pocket and left to go and finish up with dinner. Once the meal was cooked and Shizuo had set the table for Kasuka and his mother, he shifted back into his room and dug an old backpack out of his closet. Shizuo packed his homework first, a change of clothes— _three actually, if he included a pair of sweats for pyjamas—_ and then slipped into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and comb. He made sure to kiss his mother before he left, and when she asked if he was planning on being home later that night, Shizuo had told her not to wait up. _Even if he did end up getting kicked out of Izaya’s, he didn’t need his mother waiting for him._

Izaya’s apartment was only a handful of blocks from Raira, and it was a relatively quick walk over there, though the closer he got to his destination the harder his heart hammered against his chest. Shizuo texted Izaya a few minutes before, and when he rounded the last corner, he could see Izaya leaning against the wall beside the doors into the building, a brown paper bag in his hand that was most likely their dinner. _It had beat him there._ Shizuo called out to him, and watched as Izaya’s head snapped in his direction and a smile bloomed across his face. Izaya pushed himself away from the wall before offering a wave, and when Shizuo got close enough, Izaya set the bag down and practically leapt into Shizuo’s arms. The bulk of Shizuo’s backpack must have disturbed Izaya, because he was letting go a second later and circling Shizuo curiously, fingers pulling at the zippers and peeking inside.

“Boring, boring, _boring—_ why didn’t you pack anything fun if you were planning on staying over?” Shizuo felt his face heat, and wondered what on earth Izaya would consider _fun,_ before his brain jettisoned him back to earlier when Shizuo discovered that Izaya had walked into school and gone through half the day— _with a pink plug in his ass._ Shizuo reached a hand to rub at the back of his neck as Izaya zipped his bag up and swept back around him, grabbing for his other hand in the process. Shizuo gave a squeeze and Izaya squeezed right back and flashed a cheery smile before tugging Shizuo towards the doors of the apartment building. Izaya fiddled with his keys for a moment, and Shizuo stooped to grab for the bag Izaya had discarded in favor of grabbing hold of the blond. It was when Izaya managed to get the key in the lock that Shizuo found his voice, and he cleared his throat to make sure it would come out even.

“I didn’t want to assume you’d let me stay, but I figured it was better to be safe than sorry if you _did.”_ Izaya held the door open for Shizuo and ushered him inside before jogging past him to hop up two of the steps in front of Shizuo so their faces would be level, and then flashed a devilish grin.

 _“As if I wouldn’t.”_ A light blush had stained Izaya’s cheeks despite the sharp grin, and Shizuo couldn’t stop the way his heart swelled in his chest, or the way he swayed forward to catch Izaya’s mouth in a kiss. Izaya let out a pleased hum before his arms wound around Shizuo’s shoulders to pull him even closer as his mouth slipped open to press his tongue against Shizuo’s teeth. Shizuo snaked his unoccupied arm around Izaya’s waist and shuffled closer until the toes of his shoes were pressed against the bottom step, parted his lips and sucked Izaya’s tongue into the grip of his mouth the way he knew Izaya wanted him to. Izaya sagged into Shizuo with a soft moan, and then the brunet was pulling away and grabbing for Shizuo’s hand again. Shizuo was led up two flights of stairs and then eight doors down the hall— _3287._ Shizuo stored the number away for future reference as he was allowed into the apartment.

Izaya had ordered them sushi from a popular place, and while Shizuo was more partial to mackerel, he didn’t mind tuna, which Izaya seemed to love— _Shizuo stored that away too._ They sat and ate together on Izaya’s sofa after Shizuo had set his backpack down, and when they were finished and the packaging had been put in the trash, Shizuo found himself being manhandled by Izaya until he was reclined against an arm of the sofa with all three throw pillows propping him up. Izaya had sprawled himself across Shizuo and squirmed until he was comfortable before reaching for the television remote to turn the device on. Shizuo thought that now would probably be a good time to get his homework done, but he was warm, he was full, he was comfortable— _sleep sounded better._ Shizuo let his hands run up and down Izaya’s back to prevent himself from falling asleep on the couch, though he had closed his eyes. It wasn’t much later— _at least not that Shizuo noticed—_ that Izaya was shaking him and Shizuo couldn’t hear the noise of the television anymore. His eyes were bleary when he opened them, though he was glad he did since the look on Izaya’s face was so affectionate.

“You’re exhausted.” Izaya slid his fingers down Shizuo’s cheek until they were grazing his pulse point. Shizuo titled his head further back to encourage Izaya to touch harder, wanting him to be able to feel how content Shizuo currently was. Izaya dipped his head to press his lips there a moment later, and then he was folding his arms across Shizuo’s chest and staring at him. Shizuo ran his hand up Izaya’s spine to rub at the pressure points on either side of Izaya’s neck.

“Well I _did_ get hit by a truck yesterday, and I had _two_ gym classes today if I count lunch and third period spent with you.” Izaya’s smile broadened until he was grinning at Shizuo and pressing back into Shizuo’s fingers.

“I didn’t hear you complain.” Shizuo chuckled and then pushed at Izaya’s shoulder gently after saying they should probably get ready for bed. Izaya’s eyes had lit up before he slid off Shizuo’s body and stretched out his limbs beside the sofa. Shizuo swung his legs over the edge of the couch and cracked his neck before rolling his shoulders and standing to find his discarded bag. Izaya led Shizuo down a short hallway and into his bedroom. It was decorated warmly, the color scheme, the furniture. Shizuo had a feeling that Izaya disliked the cold— _he had often seen him wear multiple scarves in the winter—_ and thought it was a nice change to his otherwise _frosty_ personality. Shizuo set his bag down next to the nightstand on the left side of the mattress before digging through it to find the pair of sweats he had shoved inside, along with a clean t-shirt. A hand at his wrist made him pause, and when Shizuo turned his head he nearly swallowed his tongue. Izaya had stripped himself down to nothing and was kneeling on the bed, eyes warm and fond, mouth soft and inviting, cock hard and leaking. Shizuo’s eyes rolled backwards with his head as a groan slipped from his mouth and he abandoned his search for a semblance of pyjamas.

Izaya had required Shizuo to strip before he was allowed to touch the comforter on the mattress, let alone Izaya. The blond did so as quickly as he was able to, and worried absently that he might have stretched out the collar of the shirt he had been wearing. Izaya made himself comfortable against the pillows as Shizuo crawled towards him, all signs of exhaustion gone. Shizuo’s blood was boiling, his skin felt hot, and seeing the entire length of Izaya exposed for his pleasure was something Shizuo would _never_ get tired of. It wasn’t often that he and Izaya got a chance to share a bed, and when they did, it was only stolen moments. _This was different._ He and Izaya would have all the time in the world right here, and something about that cooled Shizuo a little, wanting to _really_ take his time. Izaya sighed and closed his eyes when Shizuo let his hands slip up the brunet’s body. He curved and arched into the touch, and Shizuo could feel his heart in his throat as he dropped his head to suck a nipple into his mouth to begin building Izaya to orgasm. _He wanted Izaya pliant._

Shizuo had spent a great deal of time just touching Izaya, kissing at his skin until he giggled from the tickle of it, biting bruises into his thighs until he squirmed, running his hands down his body in a tight caress until he sighed. _Shizuo wanted to take his time._ When Izaya seemed to get bored with such simple affection— _a sharp tug at Shizuo’s hair signalling his displeasure—_ Shizuo dropped his mouth to Izaya’s cock to suck him down. _Easy._ Izaya’s hips bucked upwards as Shizuo’s name left his mouth, and the blond concentrated on ripping the orgasm from Izaya’s body. _He wanted Izaya spent._ When Izaya had a good orgasm, he was especially soft, liked to slow things down further, and Shizuo couldn’t help the way that thought had him rapid for the brunet in his grasp. _More Izaya._

Shizuo had swallowed Izaya down and brought him to orgasm _thrice_ before Izaya finally tugged on his hair again, asking for something else now. _A new touch._ Shizuo brought himself up to his knees before wiping at his mouth to catch any remnants of Izaya’s pleasure that had slipped past the seal of his lips. Izaya’s face was bright red as he stared at Shizuo, his eyes heavy lidded and his chest rising and falling so fast Shizuo worried he might just pass out. _It had been a while since they could indulge so thoroughly._ Shizuo dipped back down after another moment to press the length of his body against Izaya, give him more sensation as Shizuo kissed at the hinge of his jaw. Izaya let out a weak purr as he pressed into that touch and wound his arms around Shizuo’s body to pull him closer still.

“I should still be loose Shizu-chan. _Want it._ I want you inside me— _I want to feel full again.”_ Shizuo turned his face enough to catch Izaya’s mouth in a kiss as he reached between their bodies to prod a few fingers at Izaya’s hole. He _was_ still loose from their coupling earlier in the day, but Shizuo figured he should prep him a little better despite the fact that Izaya like the burn of penetration. _Liked to feel the stretch._ Shizuo let Izaya lick at his tongue a few minutes longer as he fingered him, then pulled back to catch his breath and slip back down Izaya’s body. Izaya let out a hum as Shizuo gripped at his knees and spread his legs further before dropping his head back between Izaya’s legs. Shizuo didn’t rim Izaya very often since he was so vocal about it— _his voice would break with it—_ but with the new-found privacy of Izaya’s apartment, it seemed only fitting that Shizuo treat him. A firm swipe of his tongue over the half-relaxed muscle coerced a sweet moan from Izaya’s throat, and Shizuo closed his eyes to listen to the symphony that was _Orihara Izaya._

One of the brunet’s hands had reached for Shizuo’s head to offer more direction than just his voice, and Shizuo was aware of the fact that the other was tugging on Izaya’s cock like his life depended on it. _Could hear the slick sound._ Shizuo re-doubled his efforts, wanting to tip Izaya over the edge again before he decided to slip inside his body and seek his pleasure too. Izaya’s voice hitched higher a few minutes later, and then broke when he tried to call out Shizuo’s name as he came. Shizuo licked Izaya through it, and then made sure to clean the mess from Izaya’s fingers. Shizuo knew he had Izaya’s attention, but watching as the russet of Izaya’s eyes lit first to crimson— _then to a deep pink—_ was something Shizuo would never tire of, and he made sure the swipes of his tongue were deliberately obscene. The color in Izaya’s cheeks deepened and his legs spread further, a clear invitation that Shizuo would never refuse. Shizuo laced his fingers with Izaya’s once they were clean and slipped between his legs, his other hand reaching to steady himself at Izaya’s entrance before pressure, and heat, and _bliss._ Shizuo bottomed out fairly quickly, and like he knew he would, Izaya asked Shizuo to just sit there a moment. Shizuo lowered himself until he and Izaya were pressed flush together from groin to shoulder, wanting to make sure Izaya could feel his weight as he moved to adjust Izaya’s legs some. The brunet had coiled his body around Shizuo much like a snake would its prey, and Shizuo thought he could ever feel so content with Izaya wrapped around him like that.

 _“Move.”_ Shizuo turned his head to press a kiss to Izaya’s temple before he rolled his hips, just enough movement for the both of them to feel a little friction. Izaya’s body bowed with it, and Shizuo decided that he wanted to see how many orgasms he could wring from Izaya. _They had all night after all._ Shizuo kept his movements slow, purposeful, and _heavy._ Made sure that when he sank back into the grip of Izaya’s body he made sure to _stab_ at his prostate, to sit there and abuse it a moment before offering relief, only to dip back inside for another go. Izaya’s nails had dug into Shizuo’s shoulders, and the sting of that sensation was one Shizuo loved. _Izaya was close._ Every muscle in Izaya’s body would tighten with it, his voice would break after hitting an octave higher than Izaya should be able to, and Shizuo liked to marvel that. _Likes to watch Izaya crumble._ To see euphoria wash over all his features and leave him boneless and _needy._ Shizuo desperately wanted Izaya to need him— _because he needed Izaya._ Izaya’s grip tightened further, and Shizuo dipped his head to nip at his throat, to push Izaya over that edge just so Shizuo could tumble after him.

They two of them lay panting side by side a moment later, their chests rising and falling in synch with each other, and just before Shizuo managed to catch his breath Izaya rolled over until he was draped across Shizuo’s body. _Sticky._ The sweat clinging to their bodies was uncomfortable, and Shizuo was sure that someone would suffer some chafing if they didn’t go and shower. _This felt good though._ Usually he and Izaya would shower right after, get rid of the evidence in case a parent of sibling arrived home early, but this was new. Shizuo could smell himself on Izaya, liked the way Izaya was nuzzling closer to him, and decided— _a shower could wait until tomorrow._ Shizuo reached for the sheets and pulled them up and over their bodies to try and keep the chill at bay as the sweat cooled along with their blood. A moment later Izaya shifted and a kiss was pressed against Shizuo’s left pectoral, rousing him enough to steal his attention towards Izaya’s face.

“You should come by every weekend, it can just be the two of us. You can cook, _I can help with your homework.”_ Shizuo brought his arm around Izaya’s waist to tug him a little more snuggly against his body before shifting and pressing a kiss to Izaya’s forehead. His eyes squeezed closed with it, and a sigh left him as he shifted a little more until he was laying completely on top of Shizuo. Izaya pressed his ear to Shizuo’s breastbone, and the blond closed his eyes as he concentrated on his heartbeat, wanting to keep it even for Izaya, hoping it might just lull him as Shizuo sept both hands up Izaya’s spine before settling on his lower back to keep him there. Izaya’s eyes were glowing that unearthly pink color as he looked at Shizuo, and for some reason or another, Shizuo wanted to find a way to keep that color there. _Izaya’s eyes were beautiful like that._

“As long as you look at me like that, you can have whatever you want Izaya.” Izaya’s eyes lit up immediately, and a loose grin cut across his face until Shizuo thought he might have said the wrong thing. A sense of danger over came all of Shizuo’s senses just before Izaya’s surged forwards and connected his mouth to Shizuo’s. The blond’s muscles relaxed as Izaya reached to drag his fingers over Shizuo’s jaw, and then he was pulling away and fixing Shizuo with a hopeless look. Shizuo could feel a menagerie of emotions flood his chest, and his throat tightened around the words he’d been hesitant to say since he had first met Izaya.

“Whatever I want?” Shizuo dipped his head once to confirm, watched as Izaya’s eyes heated with a more than familiar passion, and let his hands slip towards Izaya’s hips as the brunet sat up and rocked himself over Shizuo’s soft cock a few times. Shizuo’s hips raised a little at the first signs of friction and wondered what it was he had just agreed to. Sure, he could go another round— _or three—_ if he and Izaya took enough time to get things hot again, but he was almost more content to just _be_ with Izaya. Instead of asking for Shizuo to ruin him like he had suspected, Izaya’s mouth softened as he planted his hands on the matters to either side of Shizuo’s head. Izaya brought the two of them nose to nose, and Shizuo tilted his head to offer a kiss before Izaya was speaking again.

 _“Move in._ I want you to move in here with me—there’s a walk-in closet, a state-of-the-art kitchen, and a king size bed that _desperately_ needs a second body.” Shizuo had startled at the request, watched hope skitter across Izaya’s face, and found himself nodding before Izaya’s mouth dropped to his again. _Move in?_ Shizuo spent a second thinking on it as Izaya pulled away and resettled himself to get ready for sleep. _What would his mother think?_ Shizuo ran over a few scenarios in his head, trying to talk himself out of it, and decided— _to hell with it._ Shizuo would get to come home to Izaya every day if he moved in, spend every night curled up with him in bed, share meals and jokes and— _everything—_ together. Shizuo relaxed further as Izaya’s breath slowed against him, and he decided that _yeah,_ he wanted to move in here with Izaya. The brunet could be prickly, _abrasive_ when he wanted to be, but he could also be sickeningly sweet when he wanted to be. Shizuo closed his eyes and tried to figure out how he was going to tell his mother he was going to be moving out, and figured, maybe she wouldn’t _mind._ Less disciplinary meetings with the school might just be good for her, and Shizuo was sure that a little bit more of Izaya in his life would make the brunet less of a bad habit, and more of a good commitment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this one. I know I'm a few days—*cough* a week *cough*—late on posting this second part. Life and scheduling be hard when I'm not sure what day it is. I'm living on the fact that every day is Saturday at this point, and every other day is irrelevant. Especially Mondays. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. If you did, leave a kudos, leave a comment, but as always, I prefer getting emails, means I can respond a little more in-depth! 
> 
> I'm currently taking suggestions, and I always take requests. Let me know what sort of content you guys want to see! 
> 
> Hit me here: sin.menaceinc@gmail.com


End file.
